User blog:J1coupe/Metal Slug vs. Ninja Baseball Batman. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 8.
Why, hello there. Long time no see. Well, actually, I've seen you all nearly 2 weeks ago. Did you enjoy my April Fools battle? Considering how half of the comments were ";-;" and stuff, I must say you did. WELL GET FUCKING REKT THIS IS ANOTHER ONE YOU THOUGHT I'D ACTUALLY GO BACK TO WRITING THINGS? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ... Well, I did. During my test week. Yeah. Fuck. I'm making this blog instead of studying. I have a calc test tomorrow. RIP. Ahem. Anyways, yeah. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games is back after... what, like, 8 month hiatus? I probably won't be coming up with another battle as soon as I used to either, but it definitely won't be 8 months. I hope. So today, to finally kick off Season 8, I've got a team match- Marco, Eri, Tarma and Fio from Team Metal Slug going against Jose, Ryno, Roger and Straw from Ninja Baseball Batman to see which team truly rules the 90's arcade. I also like to thank TK for writing for the third party, which he did back in SEPTEMBER. Sorry, man. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics NBB_1.png|Ninja Baseball Batman MS_1.png|Metal Slug The lines are colored by the following: Marco Eri Tarma Fio Jose Ryno Roger Straw Lines that are said by all four are colored in white and bolded. Lines that are sound effects are colored in white and italicized. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! (The fanfare for the NBB boss fight plays) NINJA BASEBALL BATMAN! VERSUS! MARCO! ERI! TARMA! FIO! METAL SLUG! MISSION! START! 'Metal Slug:' (starts at 0:18) Let's spit shrapnel, Team! Got it, against these rainbow teens! who's a discount Ninja Turtle weebs, crush 'em like their American Dreams! Steel Beasts are coming in to flop Batmens in this ''Dawn of Justice'' cause Undercover Cops just got the corrupted Power Rangers busted! While you Beanballs break Stick Straw, we spit like (Heavy Machine Gun!) Capped Morden's ass, in modern or past, got through every scene done! So grab your Twinbats and run, this stadium is only for Major League, son; Now the scores are on! 4-balls out; with total strikes of none! 'Ninja Baseball Batman:' (starts at 0:41) Suit up, Bat Man! (Woo!) They have our trophy. Let's geeet 'em! (Oh yeah!) I smell Neo-Geo's B.O.! It's Wannabe Contra, yo! Let's beat 'em! Kill you in your newgrounds! Fighting numas doesn't make you so meta But Marco's a beta! We spit Metal! Slugs like you are plain mental We Sol Dae Rokk this! Just Checked (and Mate!) these soldiers on line! Retire your show for sure this time! Like it's Metal Slug Online We're literally Ruth-less! Knock you outta the park like the Babe Then send Matt Damon's lot back to Mars; this time there's no escape 'Metal Slug:' (starts at 1:04) Oh-ho, no way, Jose. (Okay!) You guys are our Least Favorite Martians! Did you crush your own balls too? We fan these pussies in every version But you weren't even in a home console! More like Hall of Far From Famous worse than their map layouts! A Makeshift Villain like the Amadeus! We are SV-Trains! From us eight, the four batters'll face the fate! You are Windy Planes, mate! Get wrecked in two verses straight! So tell your Commissioner you can't do, the mission to find the statue since like your feeble company, our verbal earthquake cracked you! 'Ninja Baseball Batman:' (starts at 1:27) We ARE Amadeus! (A genius!) You're Sali-Eri! (Just Jealous!) that even AVGN tell us, we are Legendary! (so precious!) Call us feeble, but you stole our soundtrack little by little! That's illegal! Not as much as their pathetic attempts at sequels. Even O'Neil spit more bullets than you; bring your buddies from KOF! Full of Dummy Rappa, this PF; you don't even have a staff left! (Hit it!) Envy the NBB! We slayed you! Like how your company betrayed you. Even they would rather gamble their fortune away than play you! (Suddenly a gunshot is heard, and eight of them look to the side.) (Four man riding on horses slowly marches towards them.) (As they get off, they are revealed to be...) SUNSET RIDERS! The lines are colored by the following: Steve Billy Bob Cormano 'Sunset Riders:' (starts at 2:05) Halt! These captains are coming with us, dead or alive You powerful busters are setting like the Sun, let's ride! Bounty hunters, crushing Slugs on them wanted posters You're up to the plate, all these Batmen are just Jokers We maim on trains, you make paper airplanes! Leave the plains slain, dropped from the'' Hall of Fames'' We out raw any outlaw who corners us Busting up any gunner that runs from us We're on that quickdraw, Billy's sick, y'all Six shots hit Stick Straw like the Brit who got pissed off! Welcome to the Wild West, cleaning every county Put you behind our bars, for thousands on the bounty! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEH-''' (a tumbleweed passes by, followed by a home run and machine gun being sprayed into the air) '''-PIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! OH GOD! THAT WAIT IS ABSURDLY LONG! WAIT! THAT'S A WRONG SERIES! SEASON 8!!!! Poll WHO WON? Ninja Baseball Batman Metal Slug Sunset Riders Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts